


Landslide

by rosalina2124



Category: New Kids On The Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jon gets a migraine will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????I took my love, I took it downClimbed a mountain and I turned aroundAnd I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills'Til the landslide brought me downOh, mirror in the sky, what is love?Can the child within my heart rise above?Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?Can I handle the seasons of my life?MmmWell, I've been 'fraid of changin''Cause I've built my life around youBut time makes you bolderEven children get olderAnd I'm gettin' older, tooWell, I've been 'fraid of changin''Cause I've built my life around youBut time makes you bolderEven children get olderAnd I'm gettin' older, too
Kudos: 1





	Landslide

Chapter one  
The feeling of strong arms wrapped around me causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Danny and I try to relax. This sucks,I’ve been battling a migraine since this morning,I woke up with it. Jord convinced me to at least take Excedrin before we hit the road,it helped a little bit,I lasted until a little bit ago. I threw up,which was bad,he at least remembered to grab a plastic bag before we left this morning,just in case. After that mess,we stopped for lunch,he got me to eat a little bit,and he convinced me to let him give me the injection,which is where we are now,just me,him,and Danny,Joey and Donnie are outside. It’s not ideal, it’s cramped, and he’s holding me,to keep me still long enough so that Jord can do this.

“Easy Jonny,I know it hurts guy,it’ll be over soon I promise”he says carding a hand through my hair,comforting. I can see that Jordan is visibly shaking a little bit,I know he’s terrfied of hurting me,mom taught him how to give it before the tour started,just in case we got into a situation like this,but it doesn’t make it any less hard. “It’s OK Jord,I promise little brother,I know you’re afraid of hurting me,but it won’t be too bad,it’ll just be a little pinch”I murmur,trying to comfort him,even though I’m the one that’s down for the count. “Are you sure Jon”he say quietly,second guessing himself. “I’m sure Jord,let’s get it over with”I say as I see him relax,ready as he’ll ever be to do this. I watch as he picks up the premixed vial,he’ll have to give it to me in my thigh,I already have my pants down just enough to do it.

Then it’s time,I feel his cold hands probing,finding the right spot,then he injects it,and it’s not too bad. Nothing compared to the migraine,it burns a little bit,but it’s not bad. Then it’s over,and I’m really sleepy,nothing out of the ordinary there,this medicine knocks me out for a few hours at most. I let them help me pull up my pants,then he shifts me so he can get up. “Do you need anything else guy”he asks softly squeezing my shoulder. “I think I’m OK,just some water,I mainly want to sleep,if I sleep for awhile it’ll start go away”I say tiredly. “OK I can do that guy”he says as he moves to leave,leaving just me and Jord for the moment. Once he leaves I grab Jord lightly,to get him to sit beside me for a moment,he’s crying a little bit,scared. He does so,and I let him rest against me. “Shh,I’m OK guy,you did good,I should start feeling a little better soon,I know these aren’t easy to deal with,but thank you for taking care of me”I murmur wiping away stray tears.

“I just don’t like hurting you,especially when you’re already in pain”he says softly,sounding smaller than his 16 years. “I know,but you were brave,the worst part is over,I think it’s time we get a little rest”I say gently as he takes in a shuddery breath. “OK Jon”he murmurs softly as I shift to get comfortable,head resting against my jacket,which I’ve laid against the window. Before I know it,I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being if the medication will work,and how long it’ll take for this to go away,the last one had me down for a few days.


End file.
